User blog:Chaos Shepherd/FEA marrige chart
Fire Emblem Awakening great game I played and replayed again and again. And I think I finally figured out which parings leave me the happiest overhaul. Going in order except for female Robin. Chrom x Sumia okay it's the default however I don't really like Sumia lwith any of her other options except for maybe Robin. Male Robin and Tharja this woman should be scaring the carp out of me but she doesn't. Female Robin x Kellam. If I'm playing as a male avatar I refuse to marry the Knight off however I can't really be comfortable with really marrying anyone to female Robin so I give the underappreciated guy some love. Lisa and Henry I probably like these two together so much because I'm an insomniac and I like that Henry is helping her out. Sully and Libra put the manliest of women with the most motherly of men. Miriel and Ricken Ricken is the one that has to get shoved under the bus. I don't like Miriel with anybody really except for Virion but that speaks more to my just taste for the archer them anything else. But I can't stand to leve Ricken single. Wish I had two more units so Virion getting married wouldn't mean somebody else had to remain single. Cherche with Vlake the dignified lady with the knuckle dragging brute. Putting this caveman with a noble woman it was always something I liked I used to prefer him with Mirabelle but I think this works even better plus Gerome is blonde like the character he's a shout out to. Mirabelle and Donnell another character right like pairing with the upper crust. He's probably my favorite male unit in the game definitely the one I enjoyed the most supports with. Panne and Gaius no real reason I like all of Panne's supports and Gaius is funny. Cornelia and Stahl I don't really like them with anybody so before I got the idea to just put them together they always just got whoever was left when I was done with the pair's but I wanted to try. Nawi and Frederick other people might think this pairing is a little unpleasant but I think it's really cute. Putting the super serious noble Knight with the playful little Dragon. Olivia and Lon'qu they're both afraid of the other gender and their support is really cute. Also it makes Inago funnier. Now for parings involving characters I wish I could recruit and pair up . Whoever is leftover/Gregor x Raimi I was sure that she was joining the group in my first play through and whoever is left single besides Kallem I like to pretend gets together with her after the war is over because of that. Anna and Jake okay I didn't know about Jake for my first play through but when I found out about him I wished I could recruit him to and maybe get a bonus kid if I married him to Anna and only to Anna. Phila and Mustafa too important characters on either side of the war that''' spoilers '''but I would much rather have fight with me okay Mustafa is married but still... This probably leads to a dark place so long to cut myself off. Viron forever alone since there is not enough women for everyone to have a wife if Pepe le Pew gets one I preferred to leave him single. I take great pleasure in leaving him single but I wish I had enough women as characters so he could get married in characters I like more (all of them) all getting girls of their own except for the Knight who is ignored. Category:Blog posts